The purpose of this project is to "enhance the capacity of the Minnesota Department of Health to promote occupational health and safety through surveillance of occupational health indicators and the dissemination of these data to stakeholders for use in establishing priorities for prevention activities." The aims include: 1. Establish and maintain a scientific advisory group to identify relevant MN-specific issues and priorities for occupational surveillance. 2. Develop and maintain relationships with agencies, organizations, groups, and individuals who can provide and/or utilize appropriate surveillance data 3. Collect, analyze, disseminate and utilize MN data for 19 specified OHIs using existing data systems based on criteria established by the CSTE 4. Collaborate with the CDC-funded MDH EPHT implementation program to incorporate the OHIs into MN's Indicator-Based Information System for Public Health (MN IBIS)- a public web portal currently under development 5. Develop and implement additional strategies to disseminate and publish surveillance results, their interpretations, implications and conclusion;this will include an annual performance review of the accomplishments and impacts of MN's occupation surveillance program and associated activities 6. Collaborate with the CDC-funded MDH Asthma Program to implement components of its strategic plan for WRA in MN 7. Review and update MDH's Work Safe Work Smart curriculum targeted to rural MN adolescents 8. Evaluate the feasibility of revising and implementing an unenforced state statute requiring physician reporting of work-related illness and conditions 9. Participate in the required biannual meetings, conference calls, and other required activities for Occupational State-based Surveillance